A love story
by draco-loves-magic
Summary: Als Ginny een zwerkbal ongeluk krijgt raakt ze een deel van haar geheugen kwijt en denkt dat Draco haar vriendje is in plaats van Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry of Draco 

Het is de wedstrijd van het jaar, Zwadderich tegen Griffioendor. Ginny en Draco de twee aanvoerders schudden elkaar de hand. Harry is ontheven uit zijn functie omdat hij bijna elke wedstrijd miste. Parvati is de nieuwe zoeker van het zwerkbalteam en de rest van het team is hetzelfde gebleven. Het is slecht weer en Ginny heeft moeite recht te blijven vliegen met de harde wind. Het gaat er spannend aan toe, het 50-40 voor Griffioendor en het spel wordt steeds gemener. Katja heeft het veld al geblesseerd moeten verlaten, gelukkig had Ginny een vervanger klaar staan. Beter dan vorige aanvoerders, dus het team heeft het niet moeilijker.

"Ginny kijk uit," riep Parvati angstig. Ginny draaide zich om en zag een beuker op haar af vliegen. De beuker raakte haar vol in het gezicht en Ginny viel van haar bezem. Totaal onverwacht zette Draco een duikvlucht in en wist Ginny net op te vangen voordat ze de grond raakte. Voorzicht landde Draco en legde Ginny op de grond neer.

"Je hebt me gered," zei Ginny voordat ze haar bewustzijn verloor.

Het is vier dagen later en Ginny doet langzaam haar ogen open. Terwijl ze om haar heen kijkt vraagt ze zich af waar ben ik. Plotseling herrinert ze het zich weer, ze was van haar bezem gevallen en op de grond gevallen.

"Ginny, hoe gaat het nu met je." Ginny ziet nu pas dat Harry naast haar zit.

"O, wel goed denk ik. Zit je daar al lang, dat is wel lief voor het zusje van je beste vriend."

"Ginny, heb je soms last van je geheugen. We zijn al een half jaar bij elkaar."

"Leugenaar," gilt Ginny. "Jij bent mijn vriendje niet, mijn vriendje is veel knapper dan jij ooit zult worden." Dan komt Ron binnen lopen samen met Hermelien.

"Ginny, je bent wakker," roept Ron verbaasd en geeft haar een grote knuffel.

"Ron, weet je wat Harry zegt. Dat wij een relatie hebben, Harry en ik het is te belachelijk voor woorden." Ron, Harry en Hermelien wisselen bezorgde blikken en kijken dan Ginny weer aan.

"Geheugenverlies was te verwachten na zo'n klap," zegt Hermelien. "Ik heb wel eens gelezen over selectief geheugenverlies, dan verliest iemand een deel van zijn geheugen. Diegene weet dan alles nog behalve dat. Ik denk dat we naar Madame Plijster moeten, dit moeten we melden."

"Wat moeten jullie melden, ik heb geen geheugen verlies. Ik weet alles nog, dus hou op zo'n vervelende betweter te zijn Hermelien." Ron, Harry en Hermelien besloten Madame Plijster maar in te lichten in plaats van naar Ginny's beledegingen te luisteren. Ginny besloot weer te gaan slapen.

"Ginny, ben je wakker," vroeg Draco.

Ginny draaide zich om, om te zien wie er was. "Ja, ik ben wakker. Ik ben zo blij dat jij er bent, ik heb je gemist."

Draco keek haar raar aan, "je hebt mij gemist. Meestal kun je me missen als kiespijn."

"Wat zeg jij nou weer voor rare dingen. Natuurlijk heb ik je gemist, je bent toch niks voor niks mijn vriendje." Zei Ginny met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Weet je wie hier eerder was, Harry Potter, de Harry Potter en hij beweerde dat wij en relatie hadden. Ik een relatie met Harry, laat me niet lachen. Iedereen weet toch dat jij mijn grote liefde bent."

"Ja, je grote liefde. Dat zal ik wel zijn, ik moet even weg. Ik kom straks weer terug."

"Ik wacht op je, schatje," riep Ginny hem na. Ze ging weer liggen en viel weer in slaap. Ze merkte niet dat Draco haar nog een keer kwam bezoeken.


	2. Chapter 2

**He dit is mijn eerste verhaal, dus please review.!

* * *

****Een afspraak**

"Belachelijk, ik weiger hier aan mee te werken." Ginny opende haar ogen gewekt door het harde geschreeuw. Ze keek op, voor haar bed stonden Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermelien, professor Anderling, professor Sneep en Madame Plijster. "Ik wil niet haar vriendje spelen tot dat haar geheugen weer terug is," schreeuwde Draco.

"Zeg het hem Draco. Vertel Harry maar de waarheid, ik ben verliefd op jou en op niemand anders." Plotseling waren alle blikken op Ginny gericht.

"Ginny, luister even goed …"

"Draco, denk eraan wat we net hebben afgesproken," onderbrak professor Sneep hem. "Tot mevrouw Wemel haar geheugen terug heeft hebben wij een afspraak."

Draco leek niet blij te zijn met deze woorden, maar scheen zich er bij neer te leggen. "Potter, Wemel en Griffel zouden jullie ons even alleen kunnen laten." Harry, Ron en Hermelien vertrokken samen met de volwassenen. "Hoe gaat het nu schat," vroeg Draco voorzichtig.

"Met mij gaat alles goed, maar gaat het met jou wel goed. Jij hebt me nog nooit schat genoemd. Jij hield toch niet van dat kleffe gedoe."

"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Het komt denk ik van de schrik, ik was zo bang toen je van je bezem viel. Ik vond dat ik vaker tegen je moest zeggen dat ik van je hou."

"En ik van jou," antwoordde Ginny. "Weet jij wanneer ik hier weg mag, ik verveel me hier te pletter."

"Ik kom je ophalen, je mag hier weg. Waar wil je naar toe."

"Ik wil wel naar de grote zaal om te gaan eten, dat ziekenhuis eten is echt niet te vreten. Volgens mij kookt Hagrid het, zo smaakt het in ieder geval wel. Niet tegen hem zeggen dat ik dit zeg, mijn broer is nogal op die halfreus gesteld geloof ik."

"Ik dacht dat jij het ook wel goed met hem kon vinden," vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Ik en het goed vinden met hem, echt niet. Ik heb misschien nooit mijn afkeur laten blijken voor mijn broer, maar het feit dat ik geen verzorging van de fabeldieren heb zegt volgens mij al genoeg."

"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens, als ik had geweten dat die halfreus dat vak ging geven had ik me er ook nooit voor in geschreven." Draco keek Ginny aan en merkte dat hij haar wel aardig begon te vinden. Nee, dacht hij bij zichzelf, het is een Wemel. Wemels zijn niet aardig.

"Waar denk je aan."

"Eh, wat zei je."

"Ik vroeg waar aan je dacht, je leek plotseling zo in gedachten verdronken."

"Ik moest even aan eh, aan Loena denken. Ze is je namelijk niet komen bezoeken, jullie waren toch zulke dikke vriendinnen."

"Ja, Loena en ik kunnen het goed vinden. Loena zegt altijd wat ze denkt, dat vind ik zo cool aan haar. Vind jij haar aardig."

"Natuurlijk, ze is raar. Ik bedoel anders dan andere," Draco verbeterde zich na het zien van Ginny's boze blik. "Jouw vrienden zijn mijn vrienden."

"Nou dat geldt omgekeerd niet. Korzel en Kwast, zijn ze zo dom of doen ze zo dom. Het is niet goed voor je imago om met zulke idioten op te trekken. Gelukkig heb je mij, ik ben wel goed voor je imago. Ik ben namelijk verkozen tot aantrekkelijkste meisje van mijn jaar."

"Dat had je me nog niet verteld, gefeliciteerd."

"Ik mocht hier toch weg," Ginny staat op en loopt naar de deur en Draco komt achter haar aan. Plotseling zonder reden valt Ginny flauw en alweer kan Draco haar net opvangen. Terwijl Draco daar staat met Ginny in zijn handen komt Harry binnen.

"Wat heb jij met Ginny gedaan," zonder op antwoord te wachten pakt Harry zijn toverstok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Bloed en professoren**

"_Ik mocht hier toch weg," Ginny staat op en loopt naar de deur en Draco komt achter haar aan. Plotseling zonder reden valt Ginny flauw en alweer kan Draco haar net opvangen. Terwijl Draco daar staat met Ginny in zijn handen komt Harry binnen._

"_Wat heb jij met Ginny gedaan," zonder op antwoord te wachten pakt Harry zijn toverstok._

"Ben je gek geworden Potter, help me liever haar weer op bed te leggen." Harry leek inderdaad gek geworden, hij vuurde verschillende vervloekingen op Malfidus af. Malfidus legde Ginny voorzichtig op de grond terwijl hij de spreuken ontweek, pakte zijn eigen toverstok en zei: "Als je wil vechten Potter, kom maar op."

"Expelliamus."

"Protego," Draco blokkeerde Harry's spreuk. "Paralatis."

"Protego, Densaugeo," Harry herrinerde zich plotseling deze spreuk. Draco had hem in hun vierde jaar tegen Hermelien gebruikt en haar tanden ontzettend lang laten groeien."

Draco blokkeerde de spreuk en keek boos naar Harry, "Ik had kunnen weten dat je zo'n imitator was, mijn oude spreuken gebruiken Potter, hoe diep kun je zinken. Crucio."

Harry kon deze aanval maar nauwelijks ontwijken, "Sectumsempra."

Draco ontweek de spreuk. "Weinig variatie Potter, je gebruikt altijd die spreuk."

"Ginny,' Harry luisterde niet naar Draco, maar liep naar Ginny. Zijn spreuk had haar hand geraakt waar nu bloed uit liep.

"Aan de kant Potter," Draco duwde Harry aan de kant en sprak de enige genezende spreuk die hij kende: "Balsemio." Het leek te werken het bloeden begon minder te worden, Draco zei de spreuk nog een paar keer totdat Ginny's hand helemaal genezen was. "Kijk nou wat je aanricht Potter, voor iemand die zo veel om haar schijnt te geven, breng je haar wel in ernstig gevaar."

Juist op dit moment kwamen professor Anderling en professor Sneep binnen en keken verbaasd naar wat ze zagen. Ginny lag op de grond met een plas bloed rond haar hand, Draco hield die hand vast en zat zelf ook onder het bloed. Harry stond met zijn rug naar de professoren en keek naar Draco en Ginny, met opgeheven toverstok.

"Wat is hier gebeurd," vroeg professor Anderling. Plotseling draaide Draco en Harry zich om. Voordat Draco een kans had om te antwoorden vertelde Harry wat er gebeurd was.

"Ik kwam hier naartoe om te zien hoe het met Ginny was en om aan Madam Plijster te vragen hoe lang het zou duren voordat ze haar geheugen terug zal hebben. Toen trof ik Draco met een bewusteloze Ginny in zijn armen aan, terwijl hij snel zijn toverstok aan het verbergen was. Hij keek boos en zei vergeet wat je net hebt gezien Potter. Het was voor mij duidelijk dat Draco Ginny buitenwesten had gemaakt. Ik zei leg haar terug op bed en vertel dan maar wat jij hebt gedaan. Haar veiligheid komt voor mij op de eerste plaats."

Draco keek met verbazing naar Harry, wat een schijnheilige leugenaar. "Ik wou net met Ginny wat gaan eten toen ze plotseling flauwviel. Harry kwam binnen, dacht het verkeerde en begon me direct aan te vallen. Ik legde Ginny op de grond neer omdat ik het bed anders niet zou halen en verdedigden mezelf. Harry sprak sectumsempra tegen me uit, ik sprong aan de kant en de spreuk raakte Ginny's hand."

Draco wees naar het bloed dat op de grond lag en ging daarna verder met zijn kant van het verhaal." Toevallig was ik gisteren in mijn spreuken en bezweringen boek de genezende spreuk balsemio tegengekomen. Ik heb deze meerdermale over haar hand uitgesproken totdat de wonden verdwenen."

Anderling en Sneep wisten duidelijk niet wat te doen. Twee verschillende versies, voor een gebeurtenis. "Severus, misschien kun je beter uitzoeken wie er gelijk heeft." Harry begreep wat ze bedoelde Sneep ging hun gedachten lezen, hij probeerde om het te blokkeren, maar faalde daarin zoals gewoonlijk. Draco daarintegen deed niet eens moeite zijn gedachten te verbergen, voor het eerst in zijn leven was hij niet de schuldige.

"Draco heeft de waarheid vertelt," zei Sneep naar wat uren leek te duren.

"Harry Potter, volg mij naar mijn kamer," zei professor Anderling boos. Ze draaide zich woedend om en Harry volgde haar.

"Ik heb niks gezegd over jouw fout,"zei Sneep nadat ze waren vertrokken, "geen onvergetelijke spreuken in dit kasteel." Toen draaide ook Sneep zich om en liep weg. Draco legde Ginny met moeite op bed en besloot dat hij beter Madam Plijster kon halen om naar Ginny's hand te laten kijken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Een leugentje om bestwil**

Ginny opent langzaam haar ogen, ze kijkt om zich heen. Plotseling schietten de beelden van het zwerkbalongeluk weer door haar hoofd. Hoe lang zou ze hier al liggen, hoe is de wedstrijd afgelopen.

"Ginny, is alles goed met je."

"Ja, zo goed als het kan," Ginny kijkt rond om de stem te ontdekken, dan ziet ze iemand op een stoel zitten "Aaaaahhhhhhhh. Wat doe jij hier."

"Wat ik hier doe, herriner je je dat dan niet meer," vraagt Draco verbaasd.

"Wat moet ik me herinneren, ik heb hier bewusteloos gelegen voor, voor …"

"Voor vier dagen …"

"Meneer Malfidus, kan ik u even spreken," onderbrak Madam Plijster Draco. Draco stond op en liep naar Madam Plijster toe. "Mevrouw Wemel heeft haar geheugen weer terug, de afgelopen dag is ze gewoon vergeten. Alles is nu goed, het is beter het te laten rusten. Waarom kijkt u nou zo Meneer, ik dacht dat u zou staan te springen dat u niet langer haar vriendje hoeft te spelen."

"Dus we vertellen haar niet dat ze geheugenverlies heeft gehad."

"Precies ja, ik zou nu maar gaan. Mevrouw Wemel lijkt niet blij te zijn met uw aanwezigheid." Draco verliet de ziekenzaal, terwijl Ginny hem raar aankeek, bij die Zwadderaars zat echt een steekje los.

Draco liep naar het kantoor van professor Anderling en klopte op de deur. "Binnen," riep professor Anderling.

"Hallo professor, ik kom even vertellen dat Ginny weer bij bewustzijn is en haar geheugen terug heeft."

"Dat is goed nieuws, bedankt voor de boodschap Draco."

Draco liep door naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, blij terug te zijn bij zijn vriendin Patty Park. Of niet, hij wist niet meer wat hij wou. Hij liep door de deur en alle zwadderaars keken om.

"He, waar is je nieuwe vriendin Draco. De wemelmeid."

"Bek houden, Blaise. Dat gedoe is voorbij, ze heef haar geheugen terug."

"Heb ik je dan eindelijk weer voor mij alleen," Patty kwam naar Draco toe. "Ik ben blij dat ze haar geheugen terug heeft."

"Ja, echt geweldig," ik ga naar bed.

"Draco het is pas half acht,"

"Weet ik, weet ik, ik ben gewoon moe." Meteen daarna ging Draco naar boven en ging op bed zitten. Wat had hij vandaag, hij scheept zijn eigen vriendin af.

"Wat is er met jou Draco," vraagt Blaise, die net naar boven is gekomen. "Patty is van slag omdat je niet blij was haar te zien."

"Ik weet het niet Blaise, ik weet het niet."

"Nou, het lijkt wel alsof je echt verliefd bent op die wemelmeid."

"Doe alsjeblieft niet zo raar, ik verliefd op zo'n bloedverrader. Die denkt dat Harry Potter een leuke jongen is."

"Drie uur geleden dacht ze nog dat jij een leuke jongen was. Toen heb je haar nog verdedigt tegen Harry Potter. Als je niks om haar geeft, waarom verdedig je haar dan."

"Ik verdedigde mezelf, niet haar. Ik weet niet wat jij hebt gehoord, maar het is in ieder geval niet waar."

"Wat jij zegt, maar als je Patty niet meer wilt moet je het haar zeggen. Ik kan haar nu halen als je wil."

"Ik wil het niet uitmaken met Patty, laat me alsjeblieft met rust." Blaise liep weg, met een grijns. Draco was zo overduidelijk verliefd op Ginny, misschien moest iemand dat Ginny even vertellen.

"Ginny, kan ik je even spreken." Het was een paar dagen later en Ginny volgde weer les.

"Oke," zei Ginny een beetje verbaasd. Meestal laten Zwadderaars Griffioendors links liggen. Toch leek het alsof hij iets heel belangrijks wilde vertellen.

"Ik moet dit misschien niet zeggen, maar ik ben verliefd op je."

"Oh Draco ik ook op jou." Gelukkig sloeg Draco zijn armen om Ginny.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO," Blaise stond naast Draco's bed te schreeuwen. "Sta eens op, zometeen kom je weer te laat. Dat zou al de derde keer zijn deze week. Jij hebt zeker leuke dromen."

Blaise verliet de kamer en ging naar de grote zaal om te ontbijten, maar onderweg zag hij iemand alleen in de bieb zitten.

"Ginny, wat doe jij hier. Huiswerk niet af, niet zo mooi he."

"Wegwezen Blaise, ik moet dit echt afkrijgen."

"Ik moet je iets belangrijks vertellen."

"Dat doe je dan maar een andere keer," reageerde Ginny geïrriteerd.

"Als ik de opdracht voor je maak, luister je dan naar me.'

"Dat is goed, hier is de opdracht."

Blaise keek erg verbaasd, Ginny moet het wel erg lastig vinden als ze hem de opdracht liet maken. Blaise keek de opdracht snel door, "geen probleem". Het was inderdaad geen probleem en Blaise had de opdracht snel af.

"Wat ik je nu ga vertellen is heel belangrijk."

"Zeg het dan,"

"Beloof je het niemand te vertellen,"

"Ja, ja, wat is het."

"Draco heeft het uitgemaakt met Patty."

"Ja, wat is daar zo interessant aan."

"Hij heeft het uitgemaakt omdat hij smoorverliefd op jou is. Dit heeft hij Patty natuurlijk niet verteld. Alleen mij, ik wou even dat je het wist."

"Draco, die verliefd is op mij. Nou je kan hem twee dingen vertellen, ik vind hem niet leuk en ik heb al een vriend. Harry, weet je nog, Harry Potter."

"Ja, de jongen die bleef leven. Ik denk dat de hele wereld Harry Potter wel kent. Trouwens nooit geweten dat jij zo publiciteit verslaafd was. Een relatie krijgen met de meest bekende jongen op de wereld."

"Ik mag Harry om wie hij is, niet om de publiciteit. En of je het nou gelooft of niet kan me niets schelen, Blaise Zabini. Heeft iemand je wel eens verteld wat een saaie naam dat is. Nou ja, altijd beter dan Kwast neem ik aan."

"Dat is nou niet aardig van je Ginny. Nooit geweten dat jij zo gemeen was, ik snap plotseling wat Draco in je ziet.

* * *

**Je kan nooit genoeg reviews hebben. ;) So Please review**


End file.
